


Please help

by Naledi_starlight7997



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alpha Uchiha Sasuke, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Omega Uzumaki Naruto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-15 15:29:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19298545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naledi_starlight7997/pseuds/Naledi_starlight7997





	1. Chapter 1

Hay guys. Please help me. I've been looking for three stories and I'm close to giving up. 

The first one is where Naruto and Sasuke each have four kids. Sasuke has four sons and if I remember correctly he lost his wife to a car accident. And Naruto has four daughters he gave birth to and had devorced his husband because he cheated on him with his cousin. So Naruto and Sasuke met at work and have been dating and now want to get married. Sasuke's sons are cool with the idea and three of Naruto's daughters are cool with the idea to accept all but one. And Naruto's ex-husband wants to get back with Naruto. But Naruto is madly in love with Sasuke. 

 

The second one Naruto and Sasuke were poor but living a comfortable life. Naruto fell pregnant at 17 or something and gave birth to their son Menma. They got married at some point. Sasuke began to stray a little, he wasn't cheating, he was just hanging around her to imagine what life would have been like if he hadn't gotten Naruto pregnant. Sakura saw him with Karin at a restaurant, took pictures and ran to go tell Naruto, because she thought she was protecting him by doing that. So Sasuke and Naruto get into a fight when Sasuke gets home, Sasuke said some words that could almost cost him their marriage. So he was trying to fix their relationship. 

 

The third one is about this murderer going around and targeting fathers that who are abusive to their families, but he doesn't just kills the fathers he kills of the whole family. Naruto is an omega detective working on the case and Sasuke is an alpha doctor who specializes on omegas who instantly falls in love with Naruto. But Sasuke is the murderer and Naruto doesn't know yet. And it looked like they were going to bond. 

 

Please help me out. I'll highly appreciate it.


	2. Thanks for your help

Thank you so much. And sorry, I'm really not familiar with posting on ao3. Though I'm heart broken about Muse. The story was really good. Again thank you so so much for your help.


End file.
